witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Elyon Brown
Elyon Brown is a fictional character in the comic book W.I.T.C.H. and the animated series of the same name. In the latter, she is voiced by Serena Berman. The Light of Meridian Elyon is a descendant of Escanor and Leryn, the first monarchs of Metamoor. As "The Light of Meridian" and the rightful heir to its throne, she was destined to restore peace and prosperity to Metamoor and save it from the tyranny and destruction of her brother, Prince Phobos. Her mother and father vanished under mysterious circumstances shortly after her birth. In order to protect her from her older brother, two army officials, Miriadel and Alborn, and her wet nurse, Galgheita, brought her to Heatherfield. Miriadel and Alborn assumed human identities as Eleanor and Thomas Brown and became her adoptive parents while Galgheita assumed the position of a teacher at Sheffield Institute in order to keep a watchful eye on her. In planning to usurp her powers and traverse the veil to conquer more worlds, Phobos searched for Elyon, who first learned about her true origins from Cedric, the servant who was tasked with infiltrating her town and gaining her trust. After discovering the truth about Phobos' role in the opression of Meridian and defeating him in battle, Elyon was crowned Queen, as it is tradition for Meridian to be ruled be a female monarch. Life in Heatherfield Elyon was raised in Heatherfield by Eleanor and Thomas Brown, her adoptive parents. She showed an interest in and aptitude for drawing from an early age and grew into a kind, smart and somewhat withdrawn girl. Knowing nothing of her true identity, the world of Metamoor or her powers, she lived a normal teenage life as a student at Sheffield Institute, in which she was in the same class as her best friend Cornelia and Will. Through her artistic talent she drew a picture of Caleb for Cornelia. During her time at Sheffield, she developed a crush on Matt Olsen. At Sheffield Institute's Halloween party, she meets Cedric, whom she finds cute. He invites her his bookstoe, "Ye Olde Bookshop", where he reveals to her the truth about her identity and origins. He gains her trust and poisons her against her friends, who have know become the new Guardians. Her parents' true identiy is also revealed, and they are imprisoned. Becoming Queen Phobos arranges a public coronation during which he plans to take control of Elyon's powers. He curses the Crown of Light, so that when it is placed on her head it will drain her powers. However, Cedric has failed in his task to maintain Elyon's trust. By venturing into the rural areas of Metamoor and spending time with rebels such as Caleb and Vathek and speaking to her adoptive parents in prison Elyon has received conflicting information about Phobos and Cedric's true natures and is increasingly beginning to doubt the lies she has been fed. The Guardians create an astral drop of Elyon for the coronation to foil Phobos' plan. After defeating Phobos in battle, Elyon assumes the position as the rightful ruler of Metamoor. Elyon in Other Sagas Elyon's main role was in the first W.I.T.C.H. saga, , but she appears in and plays a role in further comics. In the Endarno Story-Arc, Endarno, the former guardian of the Tower of Mists, the prison tower of Kandrakar, was tricked by Phobos, who used his remaining powers and hate to switch minds with Endarno, and managed to coax the Council of Kandrakar into making him the new Oracle and banishing the former Oracle to Basilíade. He then orders Elyon to give up her throne and the Crown of Light, threatening to use the Guardians to arrest her if she does not abide. The Guardians then hide her in Heatherfield, while the Crown of Light remains in Meridian. Elyon leaves the Crown of Light with Caleb, protecting it with her powers and casting a spell unbreakable by any except the Light of Meridian. Endarno tells the Guardians to relinquish Elyon, or be replaced with new Guardians. Elyon is forced to go to Kandrakar, giving Endarno the chance to lock her in the Tower of Mists and gradually draining her powers away from her; Elyon sees the hate and rage in Endarno's eyes and realizes his true identity, but Endarno hides this from the Council. Yan Lin, however, is appointed the new guardian of the Tower of Mists, and, too, recognizes Phobos within Endarno, giving her the opportunity to visit Elyon and explain that Endarno/Phobos needs the Heart of Kandrakar, the Crown of Light, and the Light of Meridian for his evil plans. The old Oracle and the Guardians visit Kandrakar, free Elyon, and eventually defeat Endarno/Phobos and Cedric. Elyon then goes back to live in Meridian, and resumes her life as the Queen. Elyon Special '' How can I be the queen of a world I don't even know?'' Elyon struggles to adapt to life in Meridian. She cannot tell what time or day it is because of the strange systems Metamoor uses, doesn't know anything about the history or geography of the land and feels that without knowing more about her world, she is unfit to rule it. She briefly discusses her fears with her adoptive parents, Miriadel and Alborn, before receiving an unexpected visit from the Guardians, who each give her a present to remember Heatherfield by. With newly found determination and courage, Elyon sets off on an unaccompanied mission to explore her world first-hand, and brings along Hay Lin's pencils and Taranee's camera to document what she discovers. Alborn seceretly sends Vathek after to her to watch over her and the two are soon captured by a group who mistakenly believe that Phobos is still in power. They live underground, having moved there to escape Phobos' armies. It is Elyon's duty to save Vathek, whom they wish to harm because of his previous role in carrying out Phobos' tyranny and to free the people from their leader's lies and welcome them to a new and free Meridian. Animated Series Unlike the comics so far, in the show version, the only time she expressed interest in Caleb was in "Happy Birthday Will" in the first season. It is thought that since through the rest of the series he's with Cornelia, Elyon as a best friend hasn't done anything to further her feelings toward him, since he's currently not single. In the beginning of the first season, Elyon was misunderstood, under appreciated and ignored by all other classmates in her class except Cornelia. She turned against them after years of mistreatment, paying back their deceit. However, she eventually realizes the danger she was in and was almost killed by Phobos and Cedric, if not for the Guardians. She was saved and forever thankful that she became good and reformed into the rightful ruler of Meridian. In the second season of the TV Show, Elyon remains an important cast member. In the beginning of the season, Nerissa gathers up allies of Phobos who were injured or imprisoned by Elyon and the Guardians, forming a group known as the Knights of Vengeance. The Knights have the purpose of destroying the Guardians and Elyon, thus allowing Phobos to rule again. They cause numerous problems in Meridian, along with Nerissa and on one occasion, the Annihilators. As Queen of Meridian, Elyon plays a major role in stopping them, with the help of the Guardians, Caleb and Blunk. In this part of the season, Elyon also goes to school on Earth to help keep Meridian and Kandrakar undercover and finishes the school year before being tutored in Meridian. Because of this, Elyon is shown often with the other girls at school. In "''J is for Jewel''", shortly after having finished the school year on Earth, Elyon is made curious about her birth parents because of the Jewel of the Crown that Trill, the maid, gave to her. She goes into the Meditation Chamber with Trill, and is able to see Trill's memories of her birth parents. What Elyon sees makes her believe that her parents were horrible people and that they didn't love her at all. Meanwhile, Phobos is freed and leads a major attack on the palace. After waking up from her trance and imprisoning Phobos and the Knights of Vengeance, Elyon angrily throws the Jewel of the Crown at Trill. Trill catches it and reveals that she is Nerissa in disguise, and has always been. She apparently helped the rebellion both as the Mage and Trill, and even gave birth to Caleb so that he could lead the rebellion. Nerissa says that she was patiently waiting for her chance to obtain Elyon's powers. The Jewel of the Crown which have been revealed to the Heart of Meridian, had been draining her powers from her, and now that she had given it to Nerissa, the Heart of Meridian was hers. Nerissa then seals Elyon inside the jewel and takes her as a captive. Elyon stays trapped during the rest of the season along with the former guardians, but the power of the Heart of Meridian is used by Nerissa for many things. She is freed at the end and regains her powers. Relationships Mother Elyon's mother, who is mostly likely deceased, appears to her as a spirit of sorts to offer words of wisdom and guide Elyon through her trials. Father Nothing is known of Elyon's biological father. Brother Elyon's older brother, Prince Phobos, is sadistic, ruthless and cunning. A power-hungry sorcerer, he usurped the throne of Meridian after his parents' dissapearance. He severely mistreated and opressed his people and commanded a fierce army, stealing Metamoor's life force to fuel his magic. He planned to use Elyon's powers, which are much stronger than his, to traverse the veil and conquer more worlds. After his imprisonment in the Tower of Mists, he develops yet another scheme to steal Elyon's powers. Adoptive Parents After Miriadel and Alborn's true identities are exposed, Elyon is upset and confused at their "betrayal", but after some time, she visits them in prison. Their warnings help her to see past Cedric and Phobos' deception and they later help Elyon and the Guardians in the final battle for Meridian. After learning the truth and becoming queen, Elyon reconciles with her parents, who serve as advisors to her. She is very affectionate towards them, still wanting to call them "Mom" and "Dad". Cornelia Cornelia is Elyon's childhood and best friend. They were in the same class at Sheffield Institute. When Elyon began fighting her former friends, Cornelia remained doubtful that Elyon was W.I.T.C.H.'s enemy, and believed that she was instead in need of their help. Caleb Caleb swears to fight for Elyon as his rightful ruler during the rebellion against Phobos and Elyon and Caleb develop mutual feelings for each other after Cornelia and Caleb's relationship ends. Elyon is fearful that Cornelia will be upset with her, but Cornelia is very understanding that her's and Caleb's was simply a love not meant to be. Powers Elyon is the Light/Heart of Meridian, therefore she has great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. Power she is unaware of until she subconsciously draws upon it to save Cedric from the Guardians in the TV Show. W.I.T.C.H. - season 1. episode 14. - Parent's Night It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or Matter. The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Elyon possesses: * Photokinesis: '''the ability to control and manipulate forms of light. She can this powers of the lights.... * Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. * '''Chronokinesis: '''the ability to manipulate and warp time * '''Reality Warping: Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. She is capable of turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. * Portals Generation: Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it i.e. a portal capable of shrinking the Guardians and Caleb when they traveled to Meridian through a portal she createdW.I.T.C.H. - season 1. episode 15.Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth, Meridan, Kandrakar, Zamballa and other worlds. * Ghosts Generation: The ability to create duplicates of herself, ghostly images similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies known as Ghosts, and are capable of moving independently of Elyon, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. She can create as many as she wants.W.I.T.C.H. - season 1. episode 16 Ghosts of Elyon * Astral Form Projection: she can project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Elyon, and she is able to use it to communicate. * Teleportation: she is able to teleport herself, even between dimensions. * Flight * Telekinesis: '''the ability to move objects with her mind * '''Intangibility: Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. * Clarividence: Depict scenes of the future in drawings, though Elyon uses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it. * Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. * Energy Ropes Construct: Bind others with energy ropes as she did with Phobos after defeating him. * Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with Taranee's mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. * Metamorphosis: She can change her appearance (glamour). This can also be seen as reality warping. * Cryokinesis: she can make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. * Energy Blast: Elyon can fire blasts of pure energy from her hands. * Trap people inside pictures. * Elements Manipulation: She has power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence * Mind Control; She can manipulate people's mind and thoughts as well as implat image in their memories even though she doesn't know it.W.I.T.C.H. - season 1. episode 22. - Caleb's Challenge * Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of the Guardians * Force Cedric to return to his true form, with the aid of Hay Lin * Summon the Crown of Light from Cedric, even when worn by him * Force Field: Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods, of such strength even Endarno, albeit without full powers as Oracle, was unable to pierce or even detect it, when aided by Caleb, Vathek and the five Guardians. * Light Absorption: '''She created a light absorbing our people, took their powers of some villains or people are the levels of superpowers. It's an absorbing their level of powerful manipulated the lights and shines absorb. * She was the new power is a light the coals, concussion lasers, and light beam. Created powers to bright lights their people. People did not look at a bright light, and they are blind. * '''Photomancy: see vivid vision or scene thought light * Light Slashes * Light Projection * Bursts of Lights This list includes powers from both the comics and the TV Show. Elyon does not show all of them in either. When Cedric obtained the Crown of Light, his own natural powers considerably weaker than Elyon's, he was able to defeat the Guardians, Himerish and Yan Lin, teleport, change into forms undetectable by the Council, and claims that he is actually capable of destroying Kandrakar itself. Reference Trivia *Elyon has the same birthday in the T.V series as Irma Lair. Gallery In TV Show Happy Birthday Will (7).jpg H is for Hunted (1).jpg Happy Birthday Will (10).jpg Witch-ep-13 16.jpg Stop the Presses (2).jpg Parent's Night (1).jpg Parent's Night (5).jpg Parent's Night (10).jpg Parent's Night (11).jpg Parent's Night (15).jpg Elyonu.jpg Parent's Night (17).jpg Parent's Night (20).jpg A is for anonymous (1).jpg Happy Birthday Will (20).jpg Parent's Night (22).jpg Parent's Night (21).jpg X_is_for_Xanadu (5).jpg A Service To The Community (40).jpg A Service To The Community (39).jpg 5449_1042241836447_1837630962_93979_1823161_n.jpg Elyon_Brown.jpg 00014dw6.jpg All hail Queen Elyon.png Elyon-brown-witch-12711490-350-497.jpg Elyon1.jpg Elyon5.jpg MTS2 DarkThornRose 248137 elyon03.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Escanors Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Meridian Category:Brown Family Category:Earthlings Category:Caucasian Characters